Lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones
by Susumiya
Summary: —No fue una pelea... Bueno, sí, fue una pelea.  —Solo dije que me gustaba una canción. ¿Tan malo fue?  —No, es solo que...  —Edward—sí, aquí venía la pregunta— ¿estás celoso?  —¡NO! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Celoso yo? ¿y encima de un cantante? —rió falsament


_**Bella's pov**_

-Bella, quiero estar con ella para siempre!-dijo Edward emocionado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Debe ser muy hermosa-dije yo fingiendo una sonrisa 'ella tiene todo lo que yo no'

-sí, lo es-dijo él.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
>That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be<br>I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
>And she's got everything that I have to live without<em>

-¡Ella es todo lo que quiero para mí!-dijo un muy feliz Edwrd con un brillo en los ojos, que yo no había visto antes y tenía una sonrisa tan dulce.

Reí mientras él hablaba y le dije-¡que bien!-sonreí falsamente, mientras él seguía hablando.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
>That I can't even see anyone when he's with me<br>He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
>I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night<em>

Edward seguía hablando de ella, me hacía daño pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Solo estar "feliz" por él. Por él es que caen lágrimas en mi guitarra, él es la canción que siempre cantó y no sé por qué lo hago. El es simplemente todo para mí y él sólo no lo sabe…

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

-Edward estás tan feliz, me alegro mucho nunca te había visto así -dije de nuevo fingiendo alegría.

-Sí! Estoy tan enamorado de ella!-dijo el con dulzura.

-voy a la heladería, vienes?-dije algo triste, pero él no se daría cuenta.

Edward asintió y fuimos caminando lado a lado, yo casi no podía respirar y él iba tan perfecto.'¡Espero que lo agarre fuerte y le de todo su amor y que se dé cuenta que tiene suerte!'

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
>And there he goes, so perfectly,<br>The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
>She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love<br>Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

Seguimos hablando el siempre tan perfecto y no sabe que yo lo amo, pero él ama a otra persona por eso caen lágrimas en mi guitarra. Él es la canción que siempre canto, él es todo para mí.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Me dirigí a mi casa sola, sin ningún motivo para seguir amándolo pero no podía evitarlo. Él es el que me quita el sueño por las noches todo lo que yo quiero. Pero él ya tiene otra persona a quien amar y ella lo ama a él, así que tendré que olvidarlo para siempre y con él mis sentimientos.

Llegó a mi casa, mi mamá está en la cocina y mi papá viendo la TV, salude a todos y subí a mi habitación agarre mi diario cuando lo abrí había una hoja doblada la abrí, la escribí yo hace muchos años más o menos 5, cuando tenía 12 y recién había conocido a Edward, era una carta de… ¿amor? Ahora recuerdo se la iba a dar pero nunca lo hice. Y comencé a leerla para mi misma:

_Edward:_

_Te quiero decir algo muy importante pero no me atrevo a decírtelo en persona. Lo que yo quiero decir es que… me enamore de ti. No se si sientes lo mismo por mí, no creo pero no podía aguantar más te lo tenía que decir sí o sí. Pero si sientes lo mismo por mí búscame en el parque que está al frente del restaurante italiano._

_Con amor,_

_Bella…_

Comencé a reír por esa carta. Pero comencé a pensar, que no era solo enamoramiento yo lo amaba. Comencé a escribir en mi diario, diciendo cuanto lo amaba que no me quería separar de él, que si perdiera su amistad no resistiría, prefiero que no me ame que perder su amistad. Llegué a esa conclusión olvidar todo lo que siento por él, va a ser difícil dejar de amarlo de esta forma. Mi mamá me diría que le diga lo que siento, pero no voy ha arruinar su felicidad.

Agarré mi guitarra y comencé a tocar una canción y comencé a ponerle letra, la letra me hizo llorar. Y las lágrimas cayeron sobre mi guitarra, una vez más como todas las noches volví a llorar por él.

Me senté en mi cama y mire la foto de él que estaba en mi mesa de noche y la puse boca abajo, apagué las luces y me metí en mi cama y así me quede dormida una vez más pensando en él.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
>I'll put his picture down and maybe<br>Get some sleep tonight_

Estábamos de nuevo juntos, el seguía hablando de ella, lo maravillosa que ella era y lo especial que era para él. Hasta que lo interrumpí.

-podríamos hablar de otra cosa! –grite, sin intención pero lo hice.

-no tienes porque estar celosa…-dijo Edward - si querías hablar de otra cosa me lo decías no tenías que gritarme…

-…-no respondí a eso.

-bueno si no quieres hablar me voy! –Me gritó Edward- no seas tan _idiota_ para quedarte callada la próxima vez que quieras cambiar de tema…

-…-no respondí otra vez, sentí como las lágrimas salían y como mi corazón se rompía como todas las veces que él me gritaba y esa sensación de que me odiaba volvía a aparecer. No me había sentido así desde hace 4 años. Y ahora que quería estar junto a él el mayor tiempo posible, pasa esto, creo que hasta él escucho mi corazón romperse. Me pare y dije- creo que no debemos seguir siendo amigos- no sé por qué dije eso, ahora me arrepiento las lágrimas salieron de nuevo y salí corriendo. No sé a donde pero no importa ahora solo quiero estar sola.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
>He's the time taken up, but there's never enough<br>And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

Entré en el bosque, lo mas rápido que pude tenia que huir de el estar asi me hacia daño no podía soportarlo…

Había un lago y una cascada se veía tan hermoso me senté en una piedra que había al frente del lago lo más hermoso era que el lago estaba congelado y la catarata aun así fluía y rompía una parte de la capa de hielo del lago.

Escuche unos ruidos en los arbustos estaba muy neviosa asi que saque mis gas pimienta-¿Bella?-dijo un chico, sabía quien era, reconocía perfectamente su voz. Era perfecta, melodiosa y dulce.

-vete!-le dije

-lo lamento Bella. Perdóname…-dijo él, notaba su arrepentimiento pero no

-no Edward, me haz hecho mucho daño siempre te perdoné pero no está vez-dije, me dolían las palabras que yo misma decía pero que más iba a hacer…

Edward caminó hacia mí, me pregunto si el sabe que lo amo. Y así va él tan perfecto….

(Adaptación de la canción por mí)

_Drew walks__through me, can he tell that I love him?  
>And there he goes, so perfectly.<em>

Sentí sus brazos rodearme y su aliento en mi oreja y él susurró.-la chica de la que yo siempre hablo, de la que yo _estoy_ enamorado, esa chica… eres _tú…-_esto último me sorprendió, no sé cuanto tiempo pasó mientras yo estaba en shock pero algo me sacó del shock fueron unos labios, dulces. Yo correspondí a ese beso con más pasión sentí como su lengua lamió mi labio inferior para que abra mi boca, la abrí lentamente y pude sentir su lengua entrar a mi boca. Fuimos retrocediendo hasta que caímos por una colina, rodamos y rodamos. Cuando paramos de rodar comenzamos a reír como cuando éramos niños, abrí los ojos lentamente para ver que él estaba sobre mí me sonroje al instante parecía un tomate. Él también abrió sus ojos pero no se sonrojo, estaba normal, tranquilo como siempre…

-te amo…-dije y el rió-¿de qué te ríes?

-de ti…-dijo él- me resultas muy inocente y linda…

-…-no pude responder, sólo me sonrojé.

Nos levantamos y Edward me dijo- ¿quieres ser mi novia?- no pude evitar abrazarlo y decirle-quiero estar contigo para siempre!-estaba muy emocionada, sentía que podía volar de la felicidad.

-hace mucho frío mejor regresemos…-dijo Edward soltándose de mi abrazo.

-está bien-

-¡Wow, Drew! ¿Cuándo conseguiste esa moto?-dije emocionada porque era tan pero tan hermosa. Bueno yo no esperaría nada menos de él.

-la compre en phoenix -dijo Edward

-pero nunca te vi usarla para el instituto- dije algo intrigada

-es porque todavía no estaba lista.- respondió Edward

-está bien –el subió primero luego subí yo y me agarré fuerte de su cintura y él arranco a una velocidad extrema

Edward arranco la moto y empeso a correr era realmente veloz y ágil, cada árbol lo esquivaba con gracia y facilidad. ¡Que elegancia!

-llegamos…-oí a Edwarddecir- Bella suéltame o no podré bajar…

-lo siento…-dije algo avergonzada y sentía la sangre correr a mis mejillas.

-no importa.- Edward bajó primero y luego me agarró de la cintura y me bajó y dijo- ¡Wow! Pesas tanto como una pluma, más bien pesas tanto como un globo! –y luego soltó una pequeña risita.

-hmp! -dije pisando el suelo. Pero luego no pude evitar reírme yo también.

-ya es tarde, ¿te llevó a tu casa?- me preguntó Drew- mi carro esta cerca.- yo asentí.

Fuimos a su carro y me abrió la puerta del copiloto, entré y cerró la puerta. Me puse el cinturón de seguridad y el encendió el auto.

Todo el camino nos mirábamos de reojo y no hablábamos, pero era un silencio apacible, cómodo. Cuando llegamos el bajó primero, me abrió la puerta y extendió su mano, salí tomando su mano y le dije.- gracias por traerme.-

- no fue nada.-dijo Drew- es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi N-O-V-I-A.

- ¡te amo! –le dije poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y parando me de puntitas para llega a sus labios.

- Yo más…-me dijo y se inclino un poco poniendo su brazos alrededor de mi cintura y juntando sus labios con los míos, fue un beso corto y dulce ya que…-

-ejem…-dijo otra voz y entonces Edward y yo nos separamos y vimos de donde venía la voz, de mi padre,Charlie.

-Hola, papá…-dije sonrojada y Edward dijo- Hola señor Swan…-pude notar el nerviosismo en su voz y solté una pequeña ricita y Edward me miro con una mirada de "¿¡de que te ríes!". Con esa mirada me quede callada.

- ¡entra!-dijo mi padre yo no refute simplemente me volteé para mirar a Edward y le di un corto beso en los labios.- nos vemos Edward!

-nos vemos Bella-dijo Edward aún nervioso, entre a mi casa y sentí que mi papá cerró la puerta pero el seguía a fuera. Escuché que hablaban pero no entendí que, porque al parecer mi papá estaba hablando muy bajo. Y fui a mirar por la ventana y Edward estaba un poco crispado 'que le estará diciendo mi papá?' Edward me miro y lo salude con una sonrisa cálida y el sonrió de nuevo y se le quitó el nerviosismo. Fui corriendo donde mi mamá y le dije- ¡Mamá, llama a mi papá y dile que entre!

- ¿Qué pasa hija? -dijo mi madre,Renne.-

- ¡si no lo llamas ahorita, va a matar a Edward! –le dije a mi madre

-¿por qué? ¿Qué hizo? –dijo mi madre

- lo que pasa es que nos encontró a Edward y a mí besándonos en la puerta.- dije y ella rió

-¡Charlie! ¡Ven enseguida! –dijo mi madre con un tono de molesta y yo solté una risita.

Mi padre entró refunfuñando y yo salí. Me tire sobre Edward pero no lo moví ni un centímetro, me colgué de su cuello y el me agarró de la cintura. Y nos dimos otro corto beso y yo entré a mi casa feliz como nunca.


End file.
